Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for recording log information of a print job in a printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In some conventionally known image forming apparatuses including a printing apparatus such as a single function printer (SFP) and a multi function printer (MFP), histories (logs) of print jobs are recorded so that a use status and the like can be recognized. For example, according to a technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-308191, a client transmits a print job to a printing apparatus, and an account server collects log information about the print job from each printing apparatus and manages the log information.
Some log information for the print job is not collectable from the client on a print job generation side, depending on an environment factor where the printing apparatus is installed or functions and types of a printer driver used by the client. Output attributes recorded on a printing apparatus side, do not necessarily include all the print settings related to the print job. In a case of the technique discussed in the above Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-308191, such a design specification is conceivable that some of the setting items of the log information collected from the client, are not recorded on the printing apparatus side.
Furthermore, an existing program that records job logs within the printing apparatus, may not be configured to record some of the setting items.